PROGRAM SUMMARY/ABSTRACT (HWWTP Component) The 13 training centers that comprise the Midwest Consortium for Hazardous Waste Worker Training (MWC) Hazardous Waste Worker Training Program (HWWTP) provide model training to workers and residents who may be exposed to hazardous substances. The centers deliver training using 40 course curricula developed and maintained by the MWC. In the last four years, the MWC HWWTP has provided 4,791 programs to 75,354 trainees for 521,407 contact hours using adult-based, action-oriented, results-centered programming. The goal of the MWC HWWTP is to protect and improve the health and safety of workers and community members throughout the region it serves. The objective of the program is to increase skills and knowledge of the workers and residents who may be exposed to known and newly recognized potentially hazardous materials during regular work activities or environmental cleanup by facilitating interactive, hands-on training. The specific aims for the MWC HWWTP for the next five years are to continue to develop training innovations and integrate them into new and existing programs, implement new model training programs related to opioids and worker health, and strengthen and extend existing, locally-relevant resilience projects created at each training center. Achieving these aims will be enabled by overall MWC activities including facilitating the development of model training curricula, providing resources for centers to form partnerships with trainees from underserved populations, and ensuring continual evaluation and improvement of the delivery of the MWC's worker and community training. During the 2020-21 program year, the MWC HWWTP component will collectively deliver 929 programs to 15,885 trainees during 135,953 contact hours. For the full five year period, MWC training centers will provide 4,864 HWWTP programs to 82,009 trainees during 703,571 contact hours.